Побег
by Orla Dark
Summary: Всю свою жизнь, начиная с окончания школы, он от чего-то бежит. Райан понимал, что на этот раз, побег не даст нужного результата. В итоге будет CaRWash, а вы сомневались?
1. История Райана

**Название:** Побег.  
**Фандом:** CSI Miami  
**Пейринг:** Келли\Райан, намеки на Келли\Эрик.  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.  
**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.  
**От автора:** **Tinka**, огромное спасибо за помощь с исправлением ошибок!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава 1. История Райана.**

Мы никогда не были друзьями. Это всегда было больше чем дружба, но видимо недостаточно для зарождения отношений. Мы флиртовали, определенно не только я, Боже как она улыбалась! Клянусь я никогда не смогу забыть ту улыбку. Или могу? Нет, но я должен попытаться.

Сначала я старался сопротивляться этому чувству, в конце концов, она моя коллега и друг. Когда я полюбил ее? Я бы поставил вопрос иначе, когда я осознал что это любовь? Однозначного ответа у меня нет, я не могу сказать, что был за день, было ли солнце на улице или шел дождь. Но могу сказать точно, я был так напуган собственными чувствам, что начал делать мелкие ошибки на работе. Такие пакостные недочеты не улучшали отношение коллег к новичку. Тогда я думал, что это пройдет. Я надеялся, что чувства пройдут.

И тогда я встретил ее. Эрика Сайкс - настоящая стерва, то есть на языке журналистики - отличный репортер. Даже не знаю, что привлекло меня в ней. Может потому что она была отлична от Келли, возможно то, что ей не нужна была любовь до гроба. Честно, после того как она меня подставила и мои итак донельзя напряженные отношения с Делко стали еще хуже, мы не встречались. Я думал, что был нужен ей только для информации, а как человек ни капли не интересовал. Но я ошибался. После того как я заплатил за разбитый диктофон, наши отношения возобновились. Хотя нет, это были уже не отношения, а чисто удовлетворение физических потребностей, ведь для этого не нужны слова. Зачем я делал это? Лучше так, чем в полном одиночестве. Но спать с ней, помня как она поступила с сестрой Натальи, я просто не мог. В тот же день она пришла ко мне.

- Не ожидал увидеть меня сегодня?- сказала она, со своей коронной усмешкой на лице. Это вывело меня из себя, как обычно впрочем.

- А если бы это была твоя сестра? - улыбка сразу же исчезла с ее лица. - Ты видимо не подумала об этом?

Она молчала, с вызовом глядя мне в глаза, видимо поняв, что на этот раз все по-другому. -Ты... Давай поговорим внутри? - она сделала попытку проскользнуть мимо меня в гостиную, но я не дал ей.

- Ты не ответила на мой вопрос. Как ты поступила бы, будь это твой родственник?

Что-то было не так, такая гордячка как она никогда не опускала глаза. - У меня нет семьи, - эти слова прозвучали так тихо, что я еле расслышал их. Вся моя злоба на нее исчезла, на замену ей пришло чувство стыда.

- Я не знал, прости, - открыв дверь полностью, я обнял ее, она не плакала, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но на мое решение новые обстоятельства не повлияли. - Так больше не может продолжаться.

- Я знаю, но не хочу оставаться одна, - ее голос дрожал, она подняла голову от моего плеча и смотрела мне прямо в глаза.

- Я буду с тобой, но не так как раньше. Ты всегда можешь придти или позвонить, довериться мне.

- Но ты не будешь мне доверять, как обычно, - усмешка вернулась на ее лицо, но теперь она была не стервозной как раньше, а печальной.

- Может тебе начать работать детективом? Проходи...

Тогда она была в моей квартире в последний раз, но зато часто звонила. Сначала регулярно, а потом все меньше и меньше, возможно друг ей уже был не нужен.

А потом пошли азартные игры, даже не знаю, почему мне так нравился покер. Черт, я хоть что-то в своей жизни могу объяснить? Видимо нет. Могу точно сказать, что подсознательно я знал, что делаю огромную ошибку, и добром это не кончится. Я был так уверен, что смог скрыть свое пагубное пристрастие. Как же я ошибался, опять. Все что я когда-либо любил, было разрушено. Нет больше работы, нет больше доверия, нет больше Келли. Одним легким движением руки, Майкл Липтон спустил мою жизнь в унитаз. Почему Липтон? Я сам виноват и тот разнос, что устроила мне Келли в студии, я заслужил.

Работать на стрельбище было унизительно, каждый там знал, кем я был и до чего докатился. Но я принял это как наказание за мою глупость. Хотя документы о моем восстановлении были подписаны спустя три месяца, для меня казалось, что прошли годы. Конечно, все изменилось, то есть в отношении меня изменилось. И хотя я по-прежнему шутил, и общаться со всеми снова было легко, между нами была какая-то напряженность. Особенно между мной и Келли, не могу объяснить, это на уровне чувств. Конечно, она не может доверять мне как раньше, я предал ее доверие, обещая больше не играть и поступив наоборот. Еще до того как меня уволили, я видел зарождение чего-то большего между Келли и Эриком. Теперь я вернулся и вижу, что не ошибся. Только сейчас все стало более очевидно, техники лаборатории втихаря делали ставки, когда же Келли бросит Джейка и пойдет на свидание с Эриком. Странно, я никогда не ревновал к Джейку. Наверное, подсознательно знал, что у них не серьезно, а вот Эрик это другое дело. Я бы даже сказал новый Эрик.

- Надеюсь, он не думает, что она будет ждать вечность? - затронула эту тему однажды Алекс, у меня будто ком в горле застрял. Кажется, ни у кого не было сомнений, что они будут вместе. К моему прискорбию, я думал так же.

С чего я взял, что Келли та самая - единственная? Ведь я даже не хожу на свидания, хотя, когда я работал на стрельбище, каждая вторая девушка от 19 до 25 оставляла свой номер телефона. И зачем я их выкинул?

Не вышло. Я старался, ходил на свидания с девушками, кардинально отличающимися от Келли: все они были брюнетками и далекими от полицейской работы. Но ни одна не могла зацепить меня по-настоящему. Так больше продолжаться не могло...

- Вы хотите мне что-то сказать, мистер Вулф? - почему у меня сердце в пятки уходит, когда он начинает говорить со мной?

- Да, Эйч. Я прошу о переводе, даже заявление уже написал, - я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, потому что он изучает меня своими пронзительными синими глазами.

- О переводе куда?

- В Бостон. Я вырос там... У меня есть знакомые в Бостонском полицейском участке, так что для меня найдется там работа, - Горацио по-прежнему пристально смотрит на меня, и я стараюсь отвести взгляд.

- Ты уверен в своем решении? - спокойно спрашивает он.

- Да, - мой голос тверд. Настало время изменить все.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**От автора:** Скоро будет вторая глава!


	2. Бостон

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** в данной главе Райан\Джессика

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора. Джессика выдуманный мною персонаж.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава 2. Бостон.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Райан сидел за своим столом в полицейском участке и заканчивал отчет по последнему преступлению. Прошло полгода с тех пор, как он покинул жаркий город Майами и приехал в холодный Бостон. Нет, конечно, летом здесь было тепло, но не так, как в Майами.

- Эй, Вулф, о чем задумался? – голос детектива Гэри Мелмена вернул Райана к реальности.

- Просто… Задумался, когда же выпадет снег? – конечно, он думал о другом, но признаваться не хотел, даже себе.

- Отвык уже от Бостона, сынок, снег появится не раньше ноября, - улыбаясь, ответил Гэри, дружественно похлопав Райана по плечу. – Ты скоро уже допишешь этот чертов отчет? Я думал, у тебя планы на Хеллоуин.

- Так и есть. Мне совсем чуть-чуть осталось, - Райан поспешил вернуться к отчету. «Черт, мне же еще в костюм переодеваться надо!» - вспомнил Райан и еще быстрее начал писать.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Из-за отчета он чуть было не опоздал на костюмированную вечеринку. Одевшись в темно-синюю форму офицера флота и соответствующую фуражку, Райан направился к зданию, вывеска которого гласила «Картинная галерея Миссис Слоун». Зайдя внутрь, он отметил, что гостей еще мало, и хозяев галереи еще нет. Он бродил там, смотря на разные картины, чувствовуя себя немного одиноко, не зная практически никого из гостей, все думая, когда же появится та, ради кого он пришел.

- Ищешь кого-то? – услышал он позади знакомый голос. Райан обернулся и застыл в восхищении.

Джессика Слоун, дочь хозяйки галереи, была одета в серебряное платье старлетки 30-х годов, которое отлично сочеталось с ее рыжими волосами. Меховое боа как будто обнимало ее сзади, небрежно свисая с ее правого плеча, огибая спину и заканчиваясь в ее правой руке. Райан так и стоял с открытым ртом, Джесс выглядела великолепно. «Как же мне повезло с девушкой», - подумал он, радуясь, что месяц назад они начали встречаться.

- Потерял дар речи? Я польщена, - смущенно опустив взгляд своих голубых глаз, обрамленных густыми ресницами, сказала Джесс.

- Вообще то я думал, что это за бедный зверек? – кивая на боа, пошутил Райан.

- Это искусственный мех, дурачок, - игриво сказала Джесс, легонько ударив его по плечу.

- Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты прекрасна. И я говорю это не потому, что меня пригласили сюда, - в этом был весь Райан, сделать комплимент и сразу пошутить.

Сначала Джессика повела его показывать свои любимые картины и рассказывать об истории их создания, намереваясь иметь беседу на эту тему. Но это было сложно, поскольку Райан в искусстве ничего не понимал и, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом, он постоянно шутил (лучше быть смешным идиотом). Райану нравилось находиться в обществе Джесс, она была умна, мила, с хорошим чувством юмора – список можно продолжать долго. Еще он любил, как она улыбается, как светятся ее глаза, когда она рассказывает о картинах и, в особенности, когда она плавным движением руки показывала, как художник рисовал ту или иную часть своего произведения.

Практически все гости уже прибыли и стало довольно шумно. Райан оглядывался вокруг и думал, что находится на самой странной из всех своих хеллоуновских вечеринок. Ну, где еще можно увидеть графа Дракулу, спокойно обсуждающего жизнь и творчество Моне с индейцем, который вечно поправлял свой головной убор, состоящий из перьев. Конечно, Дракула и индеец не были странными для Хеллоуина, но светская беседа? Джессика вернула Райана к действительности, шепнув ему на ухо – «Потанцуй со мной».

Он хорошо танцевал как медленные танцы, так и что-нибудь подвижное. Когда очередная песня закончилась, они стояли по середине танцзала и смотрели друг другу в глаза, слова были лишние. Ни у кого не возникло вопросов, к кому именно домой им стоит идти. Она была в квартире Райана лишь однажды и видела ее мельком, но сейчас ей было не до декора. Не прерывая поцелуй, она уже снимала с него пиджак, пока он пытался расстегнуть ее платье, что было проблематично, так как оно оказалось застегнуто на крючки. Все также, не отрываясь друг от друга, они приближались к спальне. Боа было забыто на диване, рубашка даже не долетела до него.

Утром Райан проснулся первым, Джесс спала на его плече, длинные рыжие волосы волнами спускались по ее спине. Улыбнувшись, Райан подумал, что уже не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо. Не только предыдущий вечер и ночь, а вся его жизнь в Бостоне. Все было настолько легко и хорошо. Каждый день он боялся, что все станет хуже. Что как в Майами, он все испортит, совершит, как это бывало раньше, какую-нибудь глупую ошибку или скажет что-то не так. Но этого почему-то не происходило. «Может я, наконец, там, где я должен быть?» - прашивал он себя. Не просыпаясь, Джесс немного ворочалась, и Райан погладил ее по плечу, и она моментально успокоилась, улыбаясь во сне. Именно сейчас он почувствовал, что все именно так должно быть, так правильно. Он просто должен был пройти весь этот жизненный путь в потемках, чтобы, наконец, выйти к свету. Обняв Джесс покрепче, Райан старался запомнить это ощущение.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Через 7 месяцев они объявили о свадьбе, а в конце медового месяца чета Вулф объявила о пополнении. Райан был вне себя от счастья, и всячески заботился о Джесс. Он преодолел все ее капризы, смены настроения и остальные прихоти беременности. Пока в один прекрасный день ему не пришлось гнать машину на большой скорости, спеша в больницу к жене.

- Джесс, все будет хорошо…

Она оборвала его на полу-фразе:

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был там… Не хочу, чтобы слышал, как я кричу. Ты ведь подождешь?

Джесс даже сейчас заботилась, как она выглядит в глазах мужа.

- Как скажешь, дорогая, - Райан улыбнулся.

-Уже пора, - сказала медсестра. – Не волнуйтесь, доктор Робертс о вас позаботится.

Райан отпустил ее руку и легонько поцеловал Джесс в губы:

- Я буду ждать, когда вы оба вернетесь, - прошептал он, даже не подозревая, что это окажутся последние слова, что он скажет любимой жене.

Через час нервного ожидания, к нему, наконец, подошел доктор Робертс, весь его вид не предвещал ничего хорошего.

- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Райан, боясь предположить что-либо.

- Мистер Вулф, у Вас родилась прекрасная дочь, но, - лицо доктора приняло невероятно скорбное выражение, и Райан без его дальнейших слов понял, что именно произошло.

Доктор говорил что-то о внезапно открывшемся внутреннем кровотечении и их попытках спасти ее, но его слова еле долетали до ушей Райана. Он вдруг почувствовал себя жутко слабым и опустился на стул, обняв руками голову. Самый счастливый и самый ужасный моменты в его жизни слились в один день. Он не мог поверить, что Джесс больше нет. Что он никогда не увидит как она нянчится с их малышкой, как она улыбается и он никогда больше не почувствует теплоту ее прикосновения. «Все шло слишком хорошо» - Райан не прогнать эту надоедливую мысль, его опасения подтвердились, наихудшим способом.

Малышку назвали Аннет, как хотела этого Джесс.

Похоронив жену, Райан в очередной раз собирал вещи, намереваясь покинуть город вместе с дочерью. Всю свою жизнь, начиная с окончания школы, он от чего-то бежит. Сначала из родительского дома, потому что отец, адвокат, хотел, чтобы Райан продолжил семейную традицию, как и его старший брат. Потом из Бостона, переехав в жаркий Майами, чтобы стать полицейским, а затем криминалистом. Когда его уволили с работы, он не сбежал, как привык, потому что работа и его друзья были для него важны. Келли была важна. Но, как только он понял, что происходит между ней и Эриком, он снова сбежал, обратно в Бостон. А теперь, пакуя вещи, он отчаянно хотел сбежать от болезненных воспоминаний о Джесс. Конечно, он будет рассказывать Аннет о маме, и привозить ее в город, где она родилась. Но для начала, он сам должен пережить это горе, чтобы позже было легче рассказывать ей разные истории о Джесс.

Он понимал, что на этот раз побег не даст нужного результата.


	3. Возвращение

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** в итоге Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава 3. Возвращение.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Некоторые вещи не меняются. Криминалистическая лаборатория Майами Дейд все так же работала и лейтенант Горацио Кейн со своей командой все также с успехом раскрывали самые запутанные дела. Алекс Вудс скучала по работе и теперь, когда ее дети отправились в колледж, у нее появилась возможность вернуться. Как же ей не хватало разговоров с Келли, шуток с Эриком! Алекс скучала не только по людям, она скучала по самой атмосфере лаборатории и суете техников. В этом смысле лаборатория всегда представлялась ей ульем, где каждая пчелка знает свое предназначение, и она была рада снова стать одной из рабочих пчелок.

Все несказанно обрадовались возвращению Алекс, Келли долго не хотела отпускать ее из объятий. Эрик с радостью донес ее книги и остальные вещи обратно в морг. Когда все вопросы были заданы, и все ответы услышаны, Алекс решила сообщить еще одну новость.

- Райан возвращается в Майами. Он звонил мне несколько дней назад, надеюсь, он вернется насовсем, - радостно сообщила Алекс, две потрясающие новости в один день, кажется, команда снова в сборе.

- Это же отлично! – Наталья счастливо улыбалась, кажется, ее оптимизм никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не иссякнет. – В чем дело, ребята?

- Он тогда даже не объяснил, почему уехал, - не так весело улыбаясь, пояснила их реакцию Келли. – Его не было два года, где он был и что делал? Почему не звонил нам?

- Я держала с ним связь все эти два года, он думал, если будет звонить вам, ему захочется вернуться. Поверьте мне, он очень скучал по вам, но Райан должен был уехать. Он не объяснил почему, просто я чувствую, ему было это необходимо, - Алекс уже не была такой счастливой, как пару минут назад. Она должна была рассказать им кое-что о Райане, они должны быть готовы. – Есть еще новости о Райане, не такие счастливые…

- Что случилось? Он в порядке? – в унисон задали свои вопросы Эрик и Келли.

- Да, он в порядке, если можно так сказать, слушайте… - И Алекс рассказала им все, что знала. Утаить это Райан все равно бы не смог, к тому моменту, как он вернется, это будут знать все и ему не придется рассказывать каждому по отдельности.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Добравшись до дома, Келли и Эрик все еще обсуждали новости, сказанные Алекс.

- Надо же, ребенок! Не могу себе представить Райана папой. Я, конечно, видела, что он хорошо умеет общаться с детьми. Но папа? – Келли была все еще под впечатлением от услышанного.

- Печально все получилось, но, эй… Мы должны быть рады за него! Вот приедет Райан в Майами и Алекс нас всех утащит смотреть на малышку, - Эрик сел рядом с Келли на диван. Они были в ее квартире, как обычно за последние несколько месяцев. Правила лаборатории не изменились, и им приходилось скрывать начавшиеся отношения.

Все могло начаться еще два года назад, Эрик бы перешел в ночную смену, и их отношения не пришлось бы скрывать. Но Райан ушел из команды, и Келли была очень расстроена. Если бы Эрик перешел в ночную смену, что бы осталось от команды? Келли неоднократно говорила, что теперь все не так как прежде и ей жаль, что все изменилось. Он остался в дневной смене и изо всех сил старался поднять ей настроение. Келли была расстроена не столько отъездом Райана, сколько тем, что он ничего ей не сказал. Они, как предполагалось, были друзьями, а друзья делятся друг с другом всем.

- Да, я тоже хочу увидеть Эн, - сказала Келли, положив голову на плечо Эрика. Он обнял ее покрепче, и они начали смотреть кино, которое взяли в видео-прокате.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Райан подошел к криминалистической лаборатории Майами Дейд и, как Алекс всего неделю назад, он остановился, любуясь зданием и полицейскими, что входят в него. Он помнил, как сам, держа коробку с уликами, входил в это здание, как пару раз врезался в закрытую входную дверь, так как был занят чтением бумаг. Боже, он так скучал!

Его интервью с Горацио должно было начаться в шесть часов, как раз тогда должна заканчивать свою работу дневная смена, но он-то знал, как часто они задерживались сверхурочно. Райан постучал в дверь кабинета Горацио ровно в шесть, пунктуальность - одна из положительных черт для приема на работу.

- Войдите. Мистер Вулф? - Горацио взглянул на часы. – Как всегда вовремя.

Они обменялись рукопожатием и сели друг напротив друга. Райан отдал Горацио папку со своим резюме и отзывами со всех мест работы, включая написанные самим Горацио.

- Вижу, вы преуспели в Бостоне, детектив, - закончив изучать документы, сказал Горацио.

- В Бостоне нет специализированной лаборатории, город не так велик как Майами. Анализом всех улик занимается частная лаборатория, под пристальным присмотром полицейских, конечно. Поэтому я работал не криминалистом, а детективом и был одним из тех, кто проверял работу этой лаборатории.

- Два года большой срок. Я так понимаю, вы не занимались криминалистикой вообще за это время, - Горацио хотел бы вернуть Вулфа в команду, но два года передышки были фактом, который он не мог игнорировать.

- Я все понимаю, Эйч. И я не говорю брать меня на работу прямо сейчас, - Райан достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака буклет. – Я пойду на курсы повышения квалификации, чтобы убедиться, все ли я помню, и заполнить пробелы. Курсы длятся месяц, а потом выдается сертификат. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы доказать мою состоятельность как криминалиста?

- Более чем, мистер Вулф, более чем. Почему вы пришли сейчас, а не через месяц?

- Я хотел узнать, есть ли у меня шанс, Эйч. Может, у вас нет места в бюджете для еще одного сотрудника, - Райан не успел договорить, как в дверь постучали и тут же вошли. Это был молодой светловолосый парень, через секунду Райан узнал в нем стажера Эрни Дилона.

- Эйч, у меня есть результаты экспертизы, ты должен это видеть! – в глазах Эрни играл задорный огонек, он был счастлив первым доложить начальнику новость.

- Мистер Вулф, приходите через месяц, и пусть бюджет Вас больше не беспокоит, - с этими словами Горацио вместе с Эрни покинули кабинет. Через минуту ушел и Райан, забрав свое резюме.

Райан дошел уже до лифта, когда его догнал Эрик.

- Эй, Райан! Привет! – они пожали друг другу руки. – Давно не виделись, не хочешь немного задержаться, поздороваться со всеми?

- Конечно, я думал, вы либо разошлись, либо очень заняты, - улыбаясь, ответил Райан, а мысленно кричал, он еще не готов был встретить бывших коллег.

- Для старого друга всегда найдется время! Пошли, - они зашли в лифт и поехали в морг, решив встретить в первую очередь Алекс. Пока они шли, Эрик позвонил Наталье, сказал, чтобы она пришла в морг. До Келли он дозвониться не смог.

- Это мой малыш! – Алекс сразу крепко обняла Райана, ни для кого не секрет, что он ей как родной.

- Как ты добрался? Уже приобрел квартиру? – Алекс сразу начала засыпать его вопросами, попутно предлагая свою помощь, Райан еле поспевал отвечать. Эрик стоял в сторонке, ухмыляясь и тихо радуясь, что объектом допроса сегодня был не он.

Через пару минут к ним присоединилась Наталья, улыбаясь во все свои 32 зуба, она не постеснялась присоединиться к допросу. Вся команда согласилась не задавать вопросы о жене Райана, пока он сам не сможет спокойно упоминать ее в разговоре. Прошло еще мало времени, чтобы Райан мог отодвинуть на задний план воспоминания о Джесс. Мысли о ней, об их жизни вместе, навязчиво лезли в его голову и причиняли боль. Но сейчас, в кругу своих друзей, которые не забыли его за эти два года, он мог спокойно говорить о Эн, он просто не успевал задумываться о Джесс, Алекс и Наталья просто не давали ему передышки.

- Алекс, ты уже идешь домой? – Келли так и остановилась как вкопанная, все еще держа руку на двери морга. Это он! Только сейчас она поняла, как ей не хватало Райана. «Он изменился», - подумала Келли.

Наталья часто спрашивала Келли, как она может точно знать, в каком настроении Райан сегодня? Все было просто, его глаза как открытая книга, он мог врать или лукавить сколько угодно, но его глаза никогда не могли скрыть его эмоций. Обычно она видела в них некий задористый хитрый огонек, и они всегда улыбались. Он мог потрясающе улыбаться глазами, как бы глупо это не звучало. Сейчас же она видела боль, сильнейшую боль и потерянность. Келли Дюкейн единственный человек, кто может читать его взгляд правильно.

- Келли, ты в порядке? Я не смог тебе дозвониться, чтобы сказать, что мы будем здесь, - Эрик подошел к ней и положил руку на плечо. Этот контакт помог Келли выбраться из ступора, в котором она была.

- Я в порядке, Эрик. Просто не ожидала увидеть… Привет, Райан. Как… - Келли не знала, как начать и почему она вдруг не может составить в уме нормальное целое предложение.

- Рад тебя видеть снова, Кел. Всех вас, - добавил Райан. – Но мне пора идти домой, дядя сидит один с Эн. Мне не хочется напрягать его так сильно, дядя Рон не так уж молод. Пока!

С этими словами Райан вышел из морга. Он спешил домой, чувствуя себя ужасно. «Предатель», - кричало ему сознание. Два года отсутствия, свадьба и рождение ребенка не смогли изменить его чувств к Келли. Он просто притворился, будто их никогда не было. На самом деле, чувства никуда не пропадали, любовь к этой женщине всегда была в его сердце, просто он задвинул ее далеко назад.

- Предатель, - сказал он вслух. Стоило увидеть ее - и в сердце что-то кольнуло. Это забытые, игнорированные чувства начали прокладывать свой путь наружу.


	4. Первые шаги

Название: Побег

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** в итоге Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава ****4****. Первые шаги.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Он ждал этого момента уже неделю, когда Эн стала делать свои первые попытки идти самостоятельно. И вот они с Эн вышли гулять на детскую площадку, где Райан не сдерживал своих чувств, она шла! Аннет Вулф медленно шла, протянув ручки вперед, прямо в объятия своего счастливого отца.

Эн уже исполнился годик, и стало более заметно как она похожа на своих родителей. Она унаследовала папины зеленые глаза и мамины рыжие кудри. Как и Джесс в детстве, она уже любила рисовать разные кляксы (иногда из еды, прямо на столе).

- Кто-то унаследовал от мамы любовь к творчеству! – гордо прокомментировал это однажды Райан.

Время лечит, и Райан убедился в этом на собственном примере. Например, он уже несколько дней не носит обручальное кольцо. Райан не снимал его, чувствуя, что таким образом предаст Джесс.

«Она хотела бы мне счастья, пусть и без нее!» - внушил себе Райан и продолжал жить. С Келли он виделся редко, так как работал в ночную смену. О ее отношениях с Эриком знали все, кроме внутренней службы. Как они еще не попались, неизвестно.

«Они счастливы вместе – это главное!» - вновь вспыхнувшие чувства настырно лезли в голову, но Райан, как и раньше, игнорировал их. Его дочь, вот что было важнее всего. За этот год работы он уже получил повышение и небольшую прибавку к зарплате. Все заметили перемены в Райане. Раньше он покупал себе новые костюмы чаще, сейчас же он обходился несколькими более приличными и большую часть времени ходил в джинсах. Все деньги теперь тратились на Эн, Райан уже начал планировать бюджет на будущее. Часть своей зарплаты он ежемесячно откладывал, как смеялся Делко, «уже копишь на колледж?».

Много еще чего было не так как раньше, теперь Райан не оставался работать сверхурочно, каждую свободную минуту он проводил с дочерью. А когда работал, Эн была у Рейчел, молодой матери-одиночки, что жила этажом ниже. У Эн и Тесс, дочери Рейчел, разница в возрасте была всего месяц и девочки любили проводить время вместе. Это было лучше, чем оставлять Эн няне, так она была с проверенным, надежным человеком, да еще и с подружкой.

Вроде жизнь начала налаживаться, но как это часто бывает, абсолютно все хорошо быть не может. Это было обычное утро, 6 часов, Райан уже собирался после смены идти домой, надо было только кое-какие бумаги занести и все. Выйдя из лифта, Райан тут же увидел человека у ресепшена, ждавшего без сомнения его. Он не приехал бы из Бостона без какой-либо веской причины, Райану вдруг показалось, что воздух резко похолодел.

- Отец? Что ты тут делаешь? – без приветствия начал Райан. Роберт Вулф улыбнулся, но не той широкой улыбкой, с которой он приветствовал клиентов, а более сдержанной, холодной.

- Разве нужен повод, чтобы повидать сына? – невинно спросил Роберт, на что Райан ответил весьма красноречивым взглядом «так я и поверил!».

- У меня есть новости, сразу говорю, они тебе не понравятся, - перешел на более деловой тон Роберт. Его отношения с Райаном были довольно натянутыми, Роберт всегда осуждал выбор сына стать полицейским. Из-за этого они часто ссорились раньше, а потом и вовсе свели свое общение до минимума. Роберт никогда не сказал бы это вслух, но он гордился сыном. Да, он был против этой профессии, но со временем Роберт начал понимать, что выбор был не так уж плох. Что было в обоих Вулфах похоже, они были жутко упрямыми. Один ни за что не признался бы, что его точка зрения, которую он так яро отстаивал, изменилась. Второй никогда не сказал бы, как сильно ему не хватает их старого общения, когда они не ссорились.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Смена уже началась минут десять назад, но вызовов пока не было, и Горацио решил зайти в свой кабинет и, наконец, разобраться со стопкой бумаг, что скопилась у него на столе. Выйдя на нужном этаже, он увидел, что Райан разговаривает с кем-то и этот разговор, как минимум, его очень расстроил.

- Мистер Вулф, - Горацио подошел к ним.

- Да, - на полном автомате ответили оба, и Райан, и Роберт.

- Наверное, все-таки обращались ко мне, отец. Познакомься, это - Горацио Кейн, начальник лаборатории. Горацио, это - мой отец Роберт Вулф.

- Приятно познакомиться с Вами, мистер Вулф, - Горацио пожал Роберту руку. Если смотреть на Райана и его отца вместе, когда они стоят вот так рядом, сразу становится заметно, как они похожи. Абсолютно одинаковые черты лица и телосложение. Разве что Роберт был чуть повыше, его глаза были голубые, а волосы более темные, чем у Райана, седина коснулась их лишь чуть-чуть.

- Мне тоже приятно, лейтенант, но мне уже пора идти. Подумай над тем, что я сказал, Райан. Знаю, тебе в это не верится, но лучше готовься защищаться, чем тебя застанут врасплох, - с этими словами Роберт ушел.

- Все в порядке? – спросил Горацио, склонив голову на бок. Райан был не просто расстроен разговором с отцом, он был в некотором шоке от услышанного.

- Нет, все хорошо, Эйч, - неуверенно попытался опустить эту тему Райан, но, подняв взгляд на начальника, сразу понял, что от него так просто не отстанут. – Родители моей жены хотят добиться опеки над Аннет. Они уже наняли одного из лучших адвокатов, отец узнал об этом и решил меня предупредить. Не могу понять, как они могут так поступать? - Райан качал головой, все еще не веря словам Роберта.

- Я так понимаю, они не сообщили тебе о своих намерениях. Думаю, тебе стоит позвонить мистеру Дюкейну, - посоветовал Горацио, но Райан отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я не могу себе этого позволить. Отец помог бы мне, но его адвокатская лицензия не распространяется на дела по опеке над ребенком. Он оставил мне чек, этой суммы хватит на хорошего адвоката в Бостоне, но с расценками в Майами… - Кенвол Дюкейн уже давно завязал с выпивкой и доказал, что он один из лучших адвокатов в Майами. Отсюда и пошли подарки дочери, вроде бриллиантовых сережек, мистер Дюкейн не завышал цены, как остальные адвокаты, тем не менее, Райан все еще не мог оплатить его услуги.

- Позвоните ему, мистер Вулф, - более настойчиво сказал Горацио, он был уверен, что Кенвол не откажет Райану в данной ситуации.

- Хорошо, спасибо, Эйч, - все еще неуверенный, что Кенвол ему поможет, Райан ушел домой, он позвонит мистеру Дюкейну оттуда.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Слухи в лаборатории распространялись быстро, девушки охали и ахали, сочувствуя ситуации Райана. День судебного слушания приближалось, и Райан стал все больше нервничать. Кенвол Дюкейн не только согласился помочь Райану, он не стал брать с него денег за это.

- Как я могу так поступить с другом моей дочери, это раз. А во-вторых, ты помог мне, когда я думал, что убил человека, будучи пьяным, за рулем, - объяснил свою позицию Кенвол.

- Я всего лишь следовал за уликами, мистер Дюкейн… - попытался возразить Райан, но Кенвол его прервал.

- Это не обсуждается и точка! – Райан сдался, спорить было бесполезно, эту черту характера Келли явно унаследовала от отца. Мистер Дюкейн несколько раз приходил к Райану домой, обсудить их дело. Аннет очень радовалась папиному другу, так как он всегда приносил что-нибудь вкусное или какую-нибудь мягкую игрушку. Кенвол тоже был рад видеть Аннет, нянчиться с ней было одно удовольствие, своих внуков он уже отчаялся дождаться. Келли часто звонила отцу, узнавала подробности, но просила не говорить Райану, что она интересуется. Келли никак не могла понять, как можно было так поступать, они потеряли дочь и теперь хотят, чтобы это пережил Райан? Келли всегда беспокоилась о нем и даже теперь, когда у нее были свои проблемы, она все еще хотела знать о нем и Аннет все. Проблемы? Келли даже не знала, как можно описать проблему. У нее был парень, Эрик, между ними давно пробежала искра, и они последовали за ней в настоящие отношения. Но теперь она задавалась вопросом, а была ли это хорошая идея? Все было отлично сначала. Они долго к этому шли, но отношения такая вещь, над которой надо работать. Просто встречаться, потому что сердцу хочется - нельзя, если желаешь чего-то серьезного. Она не могла объяснить, почему чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает. В их отношениях с самого начала будто была некая маленькая трещинка, которая не могла сильно навредить, но ее присутствие нельзя было игнорировать. Что же было не так? Она не знала, и Эрик не знал, но оба чувствовали это. Только в отличие от Келли, Эрик предпочитал все это игнорировать, подобная мелочь не могла разрушить их отношения. К сожалению, Келли чувствовала иначе и это разобьет Эрику сердце.

- Думаю, нам стоит сделать перерыв в отношениях, - они спускались по лестнице в доме Келли, когда она внезапно сказала это. Она не собиралась говорить этого, у нее просто вырвалось, но сказанных слов обратно не вернешь.

- Что? Кел, ты ведь не серьезно, - Эрик остановился посреди лестничного пролета и вопросительно посмотрел на Келли. Она не могла говорить это серьезно! Его сердце сжалось, когда он увидел, насколько сожалеющей она выглядела, но в ее глазах он мог прочесть, что опровергать свои слова она не станет.

- Мне жаль, Эрик! Я думаю, может нам попробовать встречаться с другими?

Эрик ничего не ответил, он так и стоял посреди лестницы, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. Фактически, она говорила о разрыве, он понимал это, просто ей не хотелось делать ему больно. Если быть точным, еще больнее, чем от слов «Я не хочу встречаться с тобой больше». Что произошло? Он думал, у них все было в порядке, если и были проблемы, они решали их вместе. Мысль о том, что она может быть с другим, сводила его сума. Со временем, кто-то другой будет держать ее за руку, кто-то другой будет целовать ее. Но отныне, это будет не Эрик, и это сводило его сума.


	5. Сердца трех

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** **Orla Dark**

**Бета: Tinka**

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** в итоге Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

**Глава 5. Сердца трех.**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

**Райан**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

4 часа и 23 минуты, в это время смена Райана обычно подходила к концу, но сегодня у него был выходной. Однако сна ни в одном глазу, он ворочался с боку на бок, то откидывал одеяло, то снова укрывался, раз сто поправлял подушку, но лучше ему так и не стало. Сегодня судья выслушает доводы родителей Джесс, почему они хотят забрать Аннет. Главный вопрос, что его интересовал, почему? Почему они так поступают с ним? Райан знал, что никогда особо не нравился Мэри Слоун. Зато Дэвид, отец Джесс, относился к нему как к мужчине, достойному его принцессы. Теперь он хочет отнять его принцессу, хотя в те несколько раз, когда он виделся с ними, Райан видел в глазах Дэвида тень сомнения. Или ему только показалось? Райан хотел поговорить с ними, выяснить, что произошло, но они избегали его. На работе коллеги всячески пытались поддержать его, Горацио сказал, чтобы он не отчаивался, - что бы не решил судья, это еще не конец. Конечно, не конец, Райан не собирается так просто сдаваться! Он сделает для Эн все что угодно, а в то, что Райан - плохой отец, никто не верил.

Накануне вечером Райан и Кенвол снова встретились, чтобы обсудить последние детали. Они были готовы, но, к сожалению, их противники тоже. Они уже знали, на что будет опираться сторона Слоунов на слушании: опасная работа, маленькая зарплата и тот факт, что Райан растит дочь один, в то время как они могут дать ей полноценную семью. В свою очередь Райан был готов отстоять свои права и доказать, что все эти пункты не помешают ему растить дочь. Да, работа в CSI была опасна, но не так, как работа патрульного. Райан понял это сразу, как только перевелся. Патрульные первыми осматривают место преступления, криминалисты приходят после, когда все уже проверено и под присмотром. Будучи в патруле, Райан чуть ли не каждую неделю был в опасной для жизни ситуации, в отличие от CSI. Да, криминалист Тим Спидл умер при исполнении, Райан был ранен гвоздем в глаз, Эрик ранен в голову, а Келли похищали. Но, тем не менее, это было не так опасно, как быть простым патрульным, который может пострадать в перестрелке или при банальной бытовой семейной ссоре, когда один из супругов нападает на другого с ножом.

Насчет зарплаты, этот пункт был не таким весомым. Слоуны могли дать Эн шикарную жизнь, но Райан обеспечивал ее всем необходимым, все, что нужно было ребенку от игрушек до одежды, Райан мог спокойно обеспечить. Он был тем, на ком экономили в семье, и потом, добрый дедушка вдруг очнулся и стал каждый месяц присылать деньги на содержание внучки. Деньги, которые Райан благополучно откладывал на всякий случай. Пока у Эн было все необходимое и немного сверх того, эти деньги лежали на непредвиденный случай.

И последний пункт, Райан не собирался ставить на себе крест. Его личная жизнь оставляла желать лучшего, безответная любовь, тянущаяся годами, смерть любимой жены, и это притом, что ему сложно найти девушку, которая примет его со всеми недостатками.

Синдром навязчивых состояний, колеблющийся от легкого до худшего, в зависимости от стресса на работе. Его дом всегда до безобразия чист, Джесс долго привыкала к этому, ведь эту чистоту она должна была поддерживать. Она была дизайнером, рисовала множество проектов и часто засиживалась за эскизами допоздна. Как творческая личность, непонравившуюся картинку она выбрасывала… На пол. Весь пол в бумагах, это сводило Райана с ума. Столько споров по этому пустяковому поводу, Джесс хотелось бросить все и сбежать, но она любила его. Она любила его так сильно, что не могла оставить. Потом он дарил шикарные букеты цветов и извинялся. После одного особенно жаркого спора она думала, что все кончено, и он уйдет от нее, и, что самое обидное - из-за пустяка, но Райан извинился… По-другому. Он не принес цветы, Джесс пришла домой и на ее столе, за которым она обычно рисовала, стояла большая черная корзина для бумаг. Где он только нашел настолько большую? Эта корзина была только для пользования Джесс, ведь иногда она могла передумать и начать искать старые эскизы.

Отношения – это компромиссы, он изменился для нее, Джесс изменилась для него. Не каждая девушка могла так поступить, обычно подружки Райана решали, что он того просто не стоит. Но Райан упрям, и факт того, что он теперь один с дочерью, не означает, что не может попробовать снова. Да, его чувства к Келли мешали, но Джессику он тоже любил. Она смогла занять свое место в сердце Райана, потеснив Келли.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

**Келли**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

Это было тяжелое время для нее, они с Эриком старались избегать друг друга на работе. Конечно, она понимала, что ему нужно время, чтобы все пришло в норму, так же Келли понимала, что как раньше уже никогда не будет. Горацио, понимая сложность ситуации, старался по возможности не давать им совместную работу, но когда это все-таки случалось, их разговор был очень коротким:

«Подай, пожалуйста, люминол»

«Я нашла кое-что, думаю, это поможет нам найти убийцу»

В этом и вся неприятность романов на рабочем месте. Работа превращается во что-то личное, счастливы ли вы вместе, или расстались, - оставаться полностью профессиональным в таких ситуация довольно сложно. В такие моменты Келли думала, что, возможно, отдел внутренних расследований знал, о чем говорил, когда ввел жесткую политику в плане отношений на работе.

Стараясь не думать о сложившейся ситуации, Келли переключилась на сложную ситуацию Райана, иногда помогая отцу с бумагами, чтобы он смог больше времени уделить этой проблеме. Она отказывалась понять, почему Слоуны так поступают, Райан - замечательный отец, все знают это. Келли улыбнулась, вспоминая, как Райан пел колыбельную Эн по телефону, так как она не могла уснуть, не услышав его голос. В целом она видела, как сильно Райан изменился, раньше он был более безмятежным, но теперь у него есть дочь и он стал более серьезным и ответственным. Она хотела помочь… Не только через отца, Келли хотела придти на слушание и оказать моральную поддержку. Она даже не подозревала, насколько сильно ее присутствие изменит всю ситуацию.

Она сидела на скамейке в коридоре и изо всех сил старалась не волноваться, Кенвол уже весь издергался, снова и снова названивая Райану на сотовый.

- Где же ты, Райан… - еле слышно пробурчал Кенвол. Вулф не брал трубку.

- Папа, кажется, это он идет, - Келли встала со скамейки, вглядываясь в затемненную часть длинного коридора. Когда Райан дошел до более освещенной части коридора, Келли и Кенвол облегченно вздохнули. Только была одна проблема… Эн была с ним, Райан нес ее на руках и малышка, не подозревая, что сегодня решается ее судьба, спокойно спала, положив голову ему на плечо.

- Извините, что я поздно, и трубку не брал, никак не мог пристроить Эн на время. Дядя Рон уехал на какую-то встречу со старыми друзьями, у Рейчел работа, - начал оправдываться Райан.

- Ты не можешь сидеть в зале суда с ней… - начал Кенвол и Райан понимающе кивнул, затем их обоих осенила идея и они одновременно посмотрели на Келли.

-Что? Я? – Келли, конечно, умела обращаться с детьми, но с теми, что были постарше, а Эн всего годик, она не может говорить, зато, насколько ей известно, имеет непоседливый характер. Сначала она хотела сказать категоричное «нет», но под умоляющими взглядами отца и Райана сдалась.

- Она спит, Кел, самое замечательное время, - Райан аккуратно передал Эн на руки Келли, малышка, не просыпаясь, уткнулась теперь в плечо Келли.

- А что мне делать, если проснется? – потребовала больше информации Келли.

- Ну… Тут у меня есть некоторые игрушки, просто дай ей поиграть, - Райан положил сумку с необходимыми для маленького ребенка вещами на скамейку, - все дети любят медвежат, но ей почему-то больше нравится ее сиреневый дракончик… Особенно дергать его за крылья.

Райан не успел рассказать все, что Келли нужно было, так как Кенвол уже тянул его на слушание, опаздывать им нельзя было. Так Келли осталась одна с маленьким ребенком на руках. Стоять или сидеть так было неудобно, и Келли решила сменить позицию. Она постелила небольшое одеяльце, что было в сумке, на скамейку и села. Затем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, положила Эн рядом с собой, на одеяло, а в качестве подушки были ее колени. Келли видела фотографии Джессики, в те несколько раз, что она была дома у Райана, Эн определенно была копией мамы. Джессика была очень красивой молодой девушкой, и они с Райаном выглядели очень счастливыми вместе на тех фото, такой улыбки у Райана она никогда не видела, ту улыбку он дарил только Джесс.

С горечью Келли понимала, что проигрывает Джесс во всем. У каждой, даже самой красивой девушки есть комплексы, и невольно сравнивая себя с Джессикой, Келли понимала, что она проигрывает. На одной из фотографий Джесс и Райан были сняты в полный рост, так Келли поняла, что Джесс несколько выше ее, фактически она была ростом лишь на пару сантиметров ниже Райана. Келли не зря носила туфли на столь высоком каблуке, ей было жаль, что она такая невысокая, ее часто из-за этого не принимали всерьез. Глаза Келли были больше серыми, чем голубыми, а у Джессики просто голубые, черт, она даже завидовала оттенку ее глаз. Глубоко вдохнув, Келли признала, что проиграла полностью, помимо всего прочего, Джессика была молодой. Годы неумолимо бегут, и, встречаясь с парнем моложе себя, всегда думаешь, что он уйдет к девушке помладше. Эрик был моложе Келли, а Райан еще младше. _Стоп. Когда это твои мысли дошли до этого?_ – спросила у себя Келли. - _Неужели ты интересуешься им?_

Келли улыбнулась своим размышлениям, кажется, она начала понимать, почему пришла сюда сегодня. Он что-то значил? Он так сильно изменился, что стал больше походить на парня, с которым Келли хотела бы встречаться. Более того, у него была Эн…

Дети… Внутренние часы Келли тикали, родить после 30 было сложно, особенно с такой напряженной работой. Она пыталась, еще до Эрика, ходила в клинику искусственного оплодотворения, не желая ждать подходящего мужчину. Ни одна из попыток не удалась, врач сказал, что ее шансы очень малы. Келли никогда не затрагивала тему детей с Эриком, ждала, когда сможет ответить себе на вопрос – а это действительно серьезно? И вот они расстались по ее инициативе, теперь Келли не хочет идти в клинику, она хочет пойти в детский дом и взять ребенка, мальчика или девочку - она еще не решила. Поглаживая волосы Эн, Келли думала, каково это - быть матерью?

Дыхание Эн стало более глубоким, и она медленно открыла глаза. Сев на одеяле, она пыталась понять, где находится, но место было незнакомо и папы не было рядом, более того - вообще ни одного знакомого лица поблизости, только женщина с белокурыми волосами около нее. Келли чувствовала, что все это не к добру и была права. Внезапно Эн начала реветь, как это делают дети, громко, очень громко. Келли в панике даже не знала, что делать. _И ты еще думаешь о материнстве? Думай, Келли, думай! Игрушки!_ Келли начала рыться в сумке с вещами Эн и, наконец, она смогла найти сиреневого дракончика, о котором говорил Райан. Увидев любимую игрушку, Эн прекратила плакать так же внезапно, как и начала. Келли облегченно вздохнула. Через пару минут, судья объявил перерыв и Райан с Кенволом присоединились к Келли. Мужчины выглядели сильно расстроенными, кажется, дела шли не по плану.

- Они припомнили мне азартные игры, и как только узнали?.. - Райан сел на скамейку, между Келли и Эн, обреченно опустил голову, облокачиваясь на руки. Келли успокаивающе помассировала его плечо.

- Все будет хорошо, Райан, тебе нельзя сдаваться, - утешала она. В этот момент мимо них прошли Слоуны, видимо, решив сходить перекусить во время перерыва. Окинув Райана и Келли презрительным взглядом, миссис Слоун перевела взгляд на Эн, ее глаза мгновенно стали теплы и нежны. Мистер Слоун выглядел не очень счастливым, он смотрел на Райана с некоторой долей жалости, что не ускользнуло от внимания Келли. Проследив взглядом, куда они шли, Келли заметила, что мистер Слоун ушел в сторону уборной, а миссис Слоун на улицу. Это был ее шанс!

- Мне нужно идти, - Келли быстро вскочила и пошла вслед за мистером Слоуном.

- Ты куда? – спросил ее отец.

- Обычно девушки говорят, припудрить носик! – выкрикнула Келли, так как была уже далеко.

Добежав до уборной, Келли остановилась, надо было подождать, слава богу недолго. Мистер Слоун был удивлен - увидеть ее прямо за дверью мужского туалета, но Келли было не до оправданий.

- Почему? – был единственный вопрос, что ее интересовал.

- Мы можем дать ей больше, чем он, мисс, - и, не собираясь продолжать далее этот разговор, мистер Слоун прошел мимо нее.

- Аннет - не Джессика, - достаточно громко сказала Келли, даже не оборачиваясь, она знала, что эти слова заставят его остановиться. – Вы действительно желаете ему той же боли, что испытали вы, когда Джессика умерла?

- Это другое, Эн жива, и у нее будет лучшая жизнь, - пытался спорить Дэвид, но Келли по голосу уже поняла, что задела его достаточно глубоко.

- Это невыносимо, знать, что не ты будешь слышать ее первые слова, не ты будешь учить ее плавать или таблице умножения, не ты будешь рядом, когда ей нужна будет поддержка. Она для него – все, так же как и Джессика для вас, - теперь Келли повернулась и шла к мистеру Слоуну, видя, что ее слова вызывают слезы у него на глазах.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

**Эрик**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

Люди шли по своим делам, и никому не было дело до Эрика Делко. Он шел мимо витрин магазинов и ресторанов, вечерняя прохлада и огни города манили людей на улицу. Время для веселья. Так было раньше для Эрика. Так было до ранения, до его желания остепениться, до Келли… Он отпил пару глотков пива из темно-зеленой бутылки. Нет, он не будет утешаться алкоголем, потому что она ушла. Это была единственная бутылка пива за вечер и у него не было планов напиться. Эрик помнил, как они вот так ходили по этой улице до кинотеатра, чтобы посмотреть какое-нибудь интересное кино. А теперь он шел один.

- Эрик? Эрик Делко? – послышался отдаленно знакомый женский голос. _Замечательно, только чокнутой бывшей подружки из далекого прошлого мне не хватало!_ Эрик обернулся, девушка, что звала его, стояла около входа в ресторан, мимо которого он только что прошел. Черные волосы, карие глаза… Мексиканка.

- Селин? – наконец он вспомнил имя. Это действительно была чокнутая подружка. Он помнил, как они каждую ночь ходили в разные клубы, она была из тех молодых девушек, что любила эксперименты. Яркими вспышками Эрик припоминал, что они вытворяли в машине, на парковке, в туалете ночного клуба, как-то раз у них чуть не дошло до этого прямо в лифте. Определенно, ему сейчас нужно было не это.

- Сколько лет мы уже не виделись? Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? – и, не дослушав его ответа, она подбежала к нему и за руку потащила в ресторан. Он был обречен на этот ужин.

- Как жизнь? Почему от волос избавился? – бодрым голосом начала расспрос она.

- Они у меня есть! – запротестовал Эрик, садясь напротив нее. Селин окинула его скептическим взглядом.

- Такой может быть щетина на лице, но не прическа. Мне больше нравилось, когда они были длиннее, - улыбнулась она и попросила официанта принести меню для Эрика, чтобы он мог заказать себе что-нибудь.

- Встречаешься с кем-нибудь? – поинтересовалась Селин.

- Только что расстался с девушкой, - от вопроса Селин у него будто ком в горле образовался и сердце сжалось, он впервые сказал это вслух.

- Пора бы тебе уже начать серьезные отношения, годы-то идут, - шутливо продолжила Селин, но тут же осеклась, вид у него был несчастный. – Так это было серьезно? Мне так жаль, извини, я не должна была поднимать эту тему.

Селин всегда была болтушкой, но она никогда не извинялась за что-либо, это было странно. Сейчас Эрика это не волновало.

- Как у самой жизнь? – решил переключить тему разговора Эрик.

- Провела успешные деловые переговоры, - Эрик уставился на нее, не веря тому, что услышал. Оторва из ночного клуба, прожигающая деньги своего обеспеченного отца, не проработавшая в своей жизни и дня, теперь ведет деловые переговоры?

- Вижу, удивлен, со всеми так, - довольная эффектом, Селин отпила немного вина.

- Что в мире должно было произойти, чтобы ты воспылала желанием работать? - немного резковато спросил Эрик, теперь была его очередь жалеть о своих словах.

- Отец умер, и мы с сестрой ведем его бизнес. Знаешь, она даже не уговаривала меня, я могла и дальше вести свой сумасшедший образ жизни. Но когда папа умер, это заставило меня переосмыслить всю мою жизнь. Я решила измениться, и теперь я бизнес-леди.

- Я не знал, прости, - начал извиняться Эрик.

- Ничего страшного, удивительно, пока смерть не коснется тебя каким-либо образом, ты не одумаешься, - видимо, она не один день думала над подобными вещами.

- Смерть изменила и меня, - поддержал грустную тему Эрик, на веселье как-то не тянуло. – Сначала ушла сестра, потом меня чуть не убили, - при этих словах Селин громко вдохнула и широкими от ужаса глазами смотрела на него.

- Не надо так драматизировать, Селин, я коп, моя жизнь каждый день в опасности, - голос Эрика был немного резковат, эта распространенная реакция на его ранение уже давно поднадоела.

- Я рада, что ты в порядке, - положив свою руку на его, сказал Селин. Не зря говорят, что глаза зеркало души. Эрик смотрел в ее глаза и видел, что она действительно изменилась, тоже самое могла сказать про него и Селин. Жизнь и смерть изменили их навсегда.


	6. Берег так близко

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** в итоге Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

**Глава 6. Берег так близко.**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Райан был счастлив, Келли видела это в его глазах - еще бы, Слоуны отозвали свое прошение и начали разговаривать с Райаном. Кажется, он обещал, что будет приезжать в Бостон, чтобы родственники могли пообщаться с Эн. Келли нравилось видеть Райана вновь счастливым, его светящиеся глаза и постоянные шутки.

К сожалению, при их работе это был единственный повод улыбаться. Дневная и ночная смены объединились для раскрытия серии изнасилований. Все девушки были разные, от 23 до 30 лет, блондинки, брюнетки, шатенки и даже одна с крашеными синими волосами. Никаких зацепок. Все они были изнасилованы, о чем свидетельствовали синяки и ссадины на бедрах, но никаких следов ДНК не было обнаружено ни на одной из жертв. То ли преступник использовал презерватив, то ли всю сперму уничтожила соленая вода. Всех девушек извращенец сбрасывал в океан, и через некоторое время их выносило на берег.

- Мэм, вы с мистером Вулфом едете на Оушен Драйв, на берегу нашли очередную девушку, - Горацио не спал в последние дни и уходить домой отказывался, каждая мертвая девушка была как удар под дых для обеих команд.

- Райан уехал домой на часок, думаю, я могу пока начать осматривать там все одна, - грустно улыбнувшись Горацио, Келли пошла в сторону лифта.

Солнце светило ярко и Келли надела солнечные очки, пока шла до места преступления. Быстро расписавшись на нужном бланке у патрульного около ленты, она поспешила присоединиться к Алекс.

- Привет, еще одна бедная девочка, - грустно сообщила Алекс, поворачивая голову девушки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее шею. – Задушена, как и остальные, думаю, она умерла часа три назад.

- Личность известна?

Алекс отрицательно покачала головой, и Келли начала фотографировала жертву и область вокруг нее. Снова никаких видимых улик. Да и откуда им взяться, если он насилует их в лодке, а потом сбрасывает за борт?

- Знаешь что, я осмотрю береговую линию, пару раз мы нашли сумочки жертв, их отнесло дальше по течению, - Келли взяла свой комплект и пошла вдоль берега. Вскоре она исчезла из поля зрения патрульного и Алекс, так как береговая линия в этих местах была неровная и Келли скрылась за очередным изгибом.

Келли казалось, что она идет уже больше часа, хотя на самом деле прошло не больше двадцати минут. Солнце неумолимо припекало и Келли было жаль, что у нее с собой нет какой-нибудь бейсболки. Никаких улик она не нашла, как и сумочки жертвы. Посмотрев на берег далеко вперед, она увидела небольшую моторную лодку. Возможно, хозяин лодки видел что-нибудь? Келли дошла до лодки, но ни рядом с лодкой, ни в ней никого не было. Она ничего не услышала, но внезапно почувствовала острую боль в затылке и темнота охватила ее.

Голова сильно болела, и Келли чувствовала жар солнца на лице. Мотор лодки не шумел, но судя по покачиванию, они уже были не на берегу. Руки туго связаны за спиной, теперь у Келли не было сомнений, что это та самая лодка. Правда, узнала она это самым неприятным способом. Моргая из-за яркого солнечного света, Келли открыла глаза. Он был там, сидел напротив нее и смотрел, не отводя взгляда. Длинные светлые волосы обрамляли лицо, ему было не больше 30, с виду - обычный парень, на которого в жизни не подумаешь, что он сделал что-то плохое. Но глаза - ледяные, без единой эмоции серые глаза показывали его истинную сущность.

У Келли по коже пробежали мурашки. Он ничего не говорил и, казалось, ему было все равно, что она пришла в себя, он жадно осматривал то сокровище, что попало ему в руки. Его глаза оценивали ее тело, задерживаясь на груди, бедрах, ногах. Келли была одета, но не в его глазах, и от этого становилось совсем жутко. Келли медленно привела тело в сидячее положение, подогнув ноги под себя. Это было неудобно, но необходимо, если она планировала выбраться отсюда целой и невредимой. Келли не очень любила туфли со всякого рода пряжками, но эти ей приглянулись. А края пряжек могли разрезать пластмассовое подобие наручников на ее руках. Незаметно одна из туфель была снята и оказалась за ее спиной. К счастью, чертов извращенец был в некотором подобии транса, все так же осматривая ее тело. Только сейчас он достал небольшой нож. Видимо, так он запугивал своих жертв, а душил - потому что нравилось видеть, как жизнь уходит из них.

- Обычно я не развлекаюсь два раза в день, но ты такая сладкая, - наконец, подал голос он. Келли передернуло, что не ускользнуло от его внимания на этот раз. – Страшно? Так и должно быть.

Он наклонился вперед, и она могла чувствовать его несвежее дыхание, ей хотелось отвернуться, но он не позволил. Взяв ее за подбородок, он заставил Келли смотреть на него. Она вжалась в край лодки, ноги выпрямились, руки все еще пытались перерезать пластмассу.

«Еще чуть-чуть», – отчаянно думала Келли.

Он только хотел приставить нож к ее шее, как Келли внезапно сильно ударила его коленом в пах. Парень согнулся пополам, и Келли получила шанс оттолкнуть его от себя как можно дальше.

Дальнейшие события прошли неимоверное быстро - она встала, чтобы найти свое оружие или что-нибудь в качестве защиты, он вскочил, пытаясь захватить ее. В мгновение ока оба оказались под водой. Келли отчаянно боролась за жизнь, не позволяя ножу приблизиться. В конце концов она почувствовала, что нож воткнулся во что-то мягкое, и в воде появилась кровь. Судя по тому, что боли не было, ранило его. Келли некогда было думать, ей нужен был глоток воздуха. Выплыв на поверхность, она не стала дожидаться, когда он снова нападет. Келли поплыла к берегу. Разумнее было бы вернуться к лодке, но, пока они боролись, ее отнесло дальше в море. Келли побоялась еще больше удаляться от берега.

Мысленно Келли благодарила Эрика за то, что они часто ходили плавать, пока встречались. Благодаря ему она теперь плавает намного лучше. Самым главным ее врагом сейчас было расстояние. Келли из последних сил стремилась к берегу. Она не могла точно определить, достаточно ли близко она подплыла к берегу, чтобы стоять.

Береговая линия виделась нечетко, Келли начала терять сознание, силы покидали ее, и она проглотила много соленой воды. Она отчаянно нуждалась в опоре, но боялась верить своим глазам, что берег близко. Это мог быть обман зрения. Она услышала, как кто-то зовет ее, чьи-то сильные руки поймали ее и не позволили окончательно уйти под воду. Келли не открывала глаза, не было сил, она просто повисла на руках Райана, слабо улыбаясь – _теперь я в безопасности_. Келли чувствовала, насколько он близко, она слышала его слова, но не могла открыть глаза, не могла ничего сказать.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

- Мистер Вулф, - позвал Горацио Райана, молодой человек все еще обеспокоено смотрел вслед санитарной машине, что увезла Келли.

- Мне сказали, что она пошла вдоль берега, искать улики. Я пошел следом и увидел, как она плывет, точнее, к тому времени она почти тонула. Я вызвал скорую и побежал к ней в воду, она была без сознания, но дышала, я отнес ее на берег и стал ждать скорую, это все, - Райан закончил свой рассказ, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

- Вообще-то я хотел сказать, чтобы вы ехали домой, вам нужно переодеться, прежде чем отдел внутренних расследований попросит вас рассказать все, - Горацио, склонив голову набок, смотрел на бывшего члена своей команды. Райан все еще был весь мокрый.

- Ты прав, Эйч, - посмотрев на себя, согласился Райан и пошел к своему хаммеру.

- Райан, - он обернулся. Горацио очень редко называл его по имени. – С ней все будет в порядке.

Райан благодарно улыбнулся в ответ на заверение Горацио. Почему-то, когда Горацио говорил нечто подобное, оно всегда сбывалось.

Открыв глаза, Келли увидела белый потолок больницы. Она медленно повернула голову и увидела Райана, стоящего у окна. Он смотрел вдаль, задумавшись о чем-то. Келли догадывалась - о чем.

Он думал, что Келли не слышала, что она была без сознания тогда. Но она прекрасно помнила, что произошло, когда он нашел ее в воде. Келли все еще отчетливо слышала его слова – «Нет, не надо… Келли, ответь мне… Я не смогу пережить это снова… Очнись, любимая, очнись…». Она чувствовала тогда, как теплые губы Райана прикасались к ее щеке, виску, лбу и снова к щеке.

У Райана были чувства к ней, и она могла сказать, что счастлива знать это. Потому что с недавних пор, она тоже начала чувствовать что-то. Привязанность? Любовь? Келли пока не знала, но очень хотела выяснить.

- Ты пришел любоваться видом из окна? – еле слышно прошептала Келли, и он повернулся к ней, улыбаясь. Она улыбнулась в ответ, и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрела, как он подходит к ней и садится на краешек ее кровати. Взяв ее руку в свою, Райан мягко массировал большим пальцем ее кисть.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался он.

- Уже лучше, спасибо, - Келли снова улыбнулась, показывая, что ей действительно лучше.

- Алекс была здесь, но ей пришлось уйти, дела. Остальные зайдут позже, так получилось, что у нас двоих сегодня внеплановый выходной, - Райан замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

Они долго сидели так - ее рука в его руке. Их глаза говорили все, что губы боялись произнести. Но ни один из них так и не смог набраться смелости, и сделать первый шаг. Райан думал, она не слышала или не помнила его слов и действий. Келли думала, что еще никогда в ее жизни ей не было так сложно сказать то, что хочется.


	7. Глазами Келли

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

**Глава 7. Глазами Келли.**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Глаза - самая удивительная и красивая вещь в человеке. Они могут сказать больше, чем слова, они открывают твою душу и помогают заглянуть в чужую. Глаза Келли были закрыты. Она лежала в темноте в свой четвертый день отдыха после нападения, впереди были еще три. Все это время она думала о Райане и его словах, о своих чувствах к нему.

Она вспоминала, как впервые увидела Райана, такого совсем юного, в патрульной униформе. После их первого разговора, она сделала для себя вывод – он выскочка. Позже в тот же день Келли решила, что он довольно мил.

Райан стал работать с ними, и она была в некотором роде его учителем. Келли пыталась как могла примирить его с Эриком, но они оба такие упрямцы, что аж зубы сводило. А в один прекрасный день она поняла, что учитель ему уже не нужен и Райан может работать с ней и Эриком на равных. Позже наступил еще один прекрасный день, хотя он был больше похож на ужасный, когда Райан был ранен гвоздем в глаз. Тогда, наконец, лед тронулся и Райан с Эриком начали строить свою дружбу. И тут Келли была больше не нужна ему. Келли с легкостью могла назвать его своим лучшим другом. Он был тем, кто всегда, при любых обстоятельствах, мог приободрить ее, заставить улыбаться. И она не оставалась в долгу, показывая, что он может довериться ей.

А потом он стал уходить. Медленно скатываться вниз и она не знала, как ему помочь, Райан перестал приходить к ней за советом. Келли не могла выразить словами, как ее задело, что он стал делать ставки. Она была разгневана, это была самая сильная эмоция, что отображали ее глаза, но если бы он пригляделся, если бы захотел, он увидел бы всю ту боль, что причинил ей. Келли простила и думала, что он усвоил урок. Видимо, напрасно. Она была в лаборатории и собиралась спуститься вниз, а Стетлер стоял прямо перед самым лифтом. Вот так она и узнала про увольнение Райана, Стетлер сообщил ей, даже не пряча довольной улыбки. Ей хотелось ударить его, но когда Келли услышала причину увольнения, она так и осталась стоять в оцепенении у лифта.

Она помнила печаль в его глазах, когда они вели дело о смерти парня Кэндис и Райан был телохранителем девочки. Он пришел, чтобы они смогли взять образцы ДНК из-под его ногтей, так как он поцарапал напавшего на них с Кэндис человека.

_- Я начинаю скучать по этому месту._

_- Ах, Райан, Райан, я скучаю по тебе уже давно,_ – ей хотелось тогда сказать. И Келли действительно скучала по своему Мистеру Сарказм, как она его про себя иногда называла. Келли скучала по шуткам, черт, она так скучала по его наглой ухмылке.

Он смог восстановиться на работе, а потом ее ждал удар. Уехал. Домой, в Бостон. А когда вернулся, она его уже не узнавала. Он стал совсем серьезным, более задумчивым и эта боль в его глазах, от потери жены. Боль, которую она видела очень долго, прежде чем он начал двигаться дальше, снял кольцо и стал больше походить на прежнего Райана. Но не до конца, жизнь поменяла его и он уже никогда не станет таким как прежде. Теперь он был совсем другой человек, взрослый серьезный мужчина с некоторыми немного ребяческими замашками. Келли нравился этот баланс между шутками и вдумчивостью.

Она всегда считала его привлекательным мужчиной, и искренне не могла понять, почему ему так не везет с девушками. Удивительные глаза, меняющие свой цвет в зависимости от его настроения. Когда Райан в хорошем настроении и день не преподносит ему никаких неприятных сюрпризов, его глаза чисто зеленые, с некоторым задорным огоньком. А когда все плохо или он в гневе, его глаза становятся темны, и огоньки пылают совсем не добрые. Улыбка. Заразительная широкая улыбка или хитрая усмешка, глядя, как Райан улыбается, Келли невольно хочется самой расплыться в счастливой и довольной улыбке.

Его внешние и внутренние достоинства и недостатки можно было перечислять долго. Теперь он был не просто симпатичным другом для какой-то другой девушки. Сейчас он ее Райан, и она не может упустить свой шанс. Они должны поговорить.

Наконец, Келли открывает глаза, поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени. 22:41, довольно поздно. Но, если Келли не сделает это сейчас, когда она полна решимости, день их разговора отсрочится на неопределенное время. А тогда, возможно, будет уже поздно что-либо делать.

Через двадцать минут Келли стоит перед его дверью. Через три минуты она, наконец, решается позвонить. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Райан открыл дверь, вскинул брови в удивлении, и спросил: «Келли? Что-то случилось?».

- Можно войти? – уверенным тоном начала Келли, стараясь за привычной маской «девушки-пули» скрыть свое волнение.

- Конечно, - Райан отошел в сторону, пропуская ее в гостиную.

Последний раз Келли была в квартире Райана довольно давно, еще когда он только приехал из Бостона. С тех пор практически ничего не изменилось или ей так казалось из-за его одержимости порядком и чистотой. Даже игрушки были сложены в специально отведенном для этого месте, хотя дети так часто их раскидывают, что родителям просто надоедает их каждый раз убирать. Но это не случай Райана Вулфа, он будет делать эту рутинную работу снова и снова, потому что иначе он никак не может. Она явно подняла его с постели, судя по темноте во всей квартире и его несколько встрепанному виду.

- Извини, что я так поздно, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - очень тихо сказала Келли, не желая разбудить Эн.

- Я весь внимание, - Райан теперь задавался вопросом, что за срочный разговор мог привести ее в столь поздний час на порог его квартиры.

- Я думала о том дне, когда ты спас меня, - медленными шагами Келли приближалась к нему. – Тогда в воде ты сказал… - она остановилась, когда между их телами было всего пара сантиметров. Он понял, о чем Келли говорила, сложно было не понять. Кусочки мозаики складывались в голове у Райана. Келли не пришла бы посреди ночи только чтобы убить его оставшуюся надежду на корню.

- Я люблю тебя, - еле слышно прошептал Райан, но они были так близко, что она отчетливо услышала его слова. Теперь осталась самая сложная часть.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я думаю, что у меня есть очень сильные чувства к тебе, Райан. Но я пока не могу сказать, что это любовь, - она знала, что ей нужно было время, чтобы разобраться во всем. Еще рано.

- Я думаю, что смогу жить с этим, - он робко улыбнулся, и она отвела от него взгляд, теперь Келли смотрела прямо перед собой. Она подняла руку и приблизила к его груди. Вдруг такое простое прикосновение стало чем-то сложным, ведь теперь это было не дружественное касание плеча. Поколебавшись мгновение, она прикоснулась, потом к правой руке присоединилась левая. Медленно скользя ладонями вверх к его плечам, потом к шее, пока пальцы не встретились на его затылке.

Она ощущала, как углубилось его дыхание от этого контакта, она видела, как близко было его лицо теперь. Он обнял ее за талию, притягивая Келли ближе, пока их губы не встретились. Сначала легонько, нежно, потом Райан не смог больше сдерживать себя и поцеловал со всей страстью, что жила в нем все эти годы. На мгновение ему показалось, что он испугал ее, что Келли еще не готова к этому и отстранился. Не успел он попробовать извиниться, как губы Келли снова нашли его в еще более страстном поцелуе. Сомнений больше не было, они оба взрослые люди и ходить вокруг да около не имеет смысла.


	8. Сложный разговор

**Название:** Побег.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI Miami

**Пейринг:** Райан\Келли

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, Роман.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи cbs, остальное бред автора.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

**Глава 8. Сложный разговор.**

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Последние дни отдыха Келли провела в квартире Райана, знакомилась поближе с Эн и подругой Райана, Рейчел. Аннет сначала вела себя очень стеснительно в присутствии Келли, но потом привыкла к ней и постоянно просилась к ней на руки. Но выходные дни Келли закончились, и ей пришлось вернуться на работу.

Она уже два дня как вернулась на работу, и кажется, каждый встречный по-прежнему спрашивал, как она себя чувствует. А Келли только улыбалась и говорила, что все в порядке. И это не было обычное «все в порядке», чтобы от нее отвязались, судя по улыбке и блеску в глазах у нее действительно все было хорошо, чему несказанно все радовались. Таким образом, о случившемся забыли, и у Келли был человек, который помог ей не думать о нападении.

Одно из старых дел Келли отправили на пересмотр из-за внезапно появившегося свидетеля, и Келли пришлось все улики осматривать заново. Коробка с уликами была не на самой верхней полке, но Келли могла достать до нее только кончиками пальцев.

- Придется сходить за стулом, - вслух сама себе сказала Келли, но тут кто-то подошел сзади, и она почувствовала знакомый аромат одеколона.

- Нужна помощь, мисс Дюкейн? – дразнящим тоном сказал Райан. Даже с ее высоченными шпильками, он выше, чем она, поэтому с легкостью достал нужную коробку и положил на стол.

- Спасибо, мистер Вулф, - ответила Келли, так же дразня. – Ты сейчас не работаешь и даже ночную смену сегодня пропускаешь, что ты делаешь здесь средь бела дня?

- Я думал, ты будешь рада меня увидеть, - немного погрустнел Райан, неужели она его гнала? Начались их отношения как-то не так. Он предпочитал свидания, долгие прогулки и разговоры, а не секс сразу после признания в любви. Да, она последнее время только и делала, что гостила у него, но Райану все равно не хватало тех начальных этапов отношений, через которые они перепрыгнули. С другой стороны, они знали друг друга достаточно хорошо, уже многие годы, и этап выяснения «что тебе нравится\не нравится» был ни к чему. Но Райану все равно хотелось все начать правильно и, даже если он любит ее уже давно, Райан все равно хотел начать отношения медленнее.

- Конечно, я рада, - Келли прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке, но потом сразу убрала ее. Кто-то мог увидеть, а слухи им были ни к чему. Келли хотелось, чтобы Райан понял - она действительно его девушка теперь, но пока это должно быть в тайне. А если это тайна, то и подобных нежностей на работе стоило избегать. Райан расценивал подобное поведение иначе - будто она стыдится своего выбора.

Он не пользовался особой популярностью у женщин и всегда считал, что он просто не достоин своих избранниц, им нужен кто получше. Отношения Келли с Эриком, пусть и прошлые, не давали ему покоя. Из-за этих отношений он покинул Майами, а теперь не мог не сравнивать себя с Эриком. Прошлое Делко как ловеласа только говорило о том, что он хорошо знает женщин. Изменения, произошедшие в нем после ранения, сделали его просто идеальным кандидатом в партнеры. Он был привлекательнее, увереннее в себе, лучший во всем. Лучший криминалист, лучший любовник, лучший друг, лучший будущий муж. А Райан… Как он мог сравниться?

- Райан, я хочу рассказать Эрику сама. Ты понимаешь? Не хочу, чтобы он узнал от третьих лиц, - Келли смотрела ему в глаза, стараясь убедить. Он понимал, она видела это в его глазах, а еще ревновал, и было от чего. – Мы договорились встретиться сегодня вечером…

- То-то я думаю - он весь светится от счастья, - пробубнил Райан и невесело улыбнулся. Эрика ждет разочарования, он, видимо, решил, что Келли хочет возобновить отношения.

- Райан, пожалуйста, не надо так, хорошо? Нас с Эриком многое связывало и будет не хорошо, если он узнает об этом от сплетников, - Келли взяла его за руку, глядя прямо в глаза. Райан улыбнулся и кивнул в знак согласия. – Где Эн, ты оставил ее у Рейчел сегодня?

- Нет, она со мной. Просто я встретил Алекс у ресепшена, потом подошла Валера… В общем, им я там не особо нужен, - они оба рассмеялись, Алекс обожала Эн. Еще бы, ведь Райан ей как родной, это все равно, что стать бабушкой для нее. Хотя она всего лишь крестная, ради этой почетной должности Алекс ездила в Бостон. К тому же Райану тогда нужна была поддержка, что еще раз показало, насколько они с Алекс близки.

Келли тоже хотела увидеть Эн, поэтому проводила Райана до ресепшена. Алекс и Валера сидели по обе стороны от Эн, что-то оживленно обсуждая.

- Райан! – воскликнула Валера, как только увидела приближающуюся пару. Эн сразу же спрыгнула со скамейки и побежала к нему.

- Папочка! – Райан сразу же подхватил ее на руки. Всего пару дней назад она сказала «папа», а теперь он был не иначе чем «папочка».

- Учится подлизываться, - хихикнул Райан, а Келли легонько пихнула его локтем в бок.

- Привет, Эн, - поздоровалась Келли и малышка провела рукой по волосам Келли. Это стало их приветствием, так как Эн явно очень нравилось, как выглядят волосы Келли. А Келли была в восторге от ее темно-рыжих кудрей.

- Мы как раз говорили, что если не считать волосы, она просто твоя копия, - сказала Алекс.

- Да, такая красавица, - вторила ей Валера, а Райан лишь усмехнулся.

- Я могу это считать комплиментом в мою сторону? – Валера немного смутилась, и ее щеки порозовели. Райан получил очередной удар в бок от Келли, что не осталось незамеченным Алекс.

- Кел… - Эрик подошел к ним. – Горацио сказал, что твое последнее дело повторно открыто. Возможно, свежий взгляд на улики не помешает? Привет, Райан… Эн, - Эрик тепло улыбнулся малышке на руках Райана, и она лишь уткнулась головой в плечо Райана.

- Думаю, ты прав, помощь мне не помешает, Эрик, - Келли и Эрик попрощались с остальными и вместе ушли работать.

- Они такая красивая пара, - сказала Валера, провожая их взглядом. У Райана сердце сжалось, будут ли так говорить сослуживцы про него и Келли? Он в этом сильно сомневался.

- Это еще не гарантия счастья, - сказала Алекс, внимательно изучая реакцию Райана. Игривое настроение Келли, то, что Эн не чувствует себя стеснительной в ее присутствии, говорит лишь о том, что Келли частенько бывает у Райана дома. Иначе как Эн смогла так привыкнуть к ней, с остальными она чувствует себя более стеснительной. А теперь это несчастное выражение лица Райана, когда Валера сказала про Келли и Эрика.

- Нам пора идти… - Райан наскоро попрощался с Алекс и Валерой. Он планировал отвести Эн в зоопарк, посмотреть на лемуров, которых привезли совсем недавно.

День тянулся неимоверно долго. В зоопарке было весело, любопытные лемуры очень понравились Эн, да и другие животные тоже. Как не пытался Райан полностью сосредоточиться на свободном дне с дочерью, у него ничего не получалось. Келли и ее разговор с Эриком занимал все его мысли. А что если она передумает? Как отреагирует Эрик? Что делать ему, если Эрик уговорит ее дать им второй шанс? Вопросы, все возможные варианты ответов и последующих действий, и самое главное мучительное ожидание, когда же все решится. Он надеялся, что Келли позвонит ему, сообщит, как все прошло.

Позже тем вечером в небольшом ресторанчике, неподалеку от работы, Эрик и Келли заказывали ужин. Она волновалась, это собирался быть самый сложный разговор в ее жизни. Эрик человек сложный, Келли знала это очень хорошо, все будет очень не просто.

- Так, о чем ты хотела поговорить? – улыбаясь, спросил Эрик. Келли нервно теребила салфетку, сейчас она одним махом растопчет его мечты о воссоединении.

- О…, - Келли легонько закусила губу, но потом взяла себя в руки и продолжила. – Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать. Просто, я чувствую, что ты должен это узнать от меня.

- Продолжай, - лицо Эрика приняло серьезный вид, чтобы Келли не хотела сказать, это очень серьезно и важно.

- У меня новые отношения, - выпалила Келли, это самая простая часть разговора, сложнее сказать с кем именно. Эрик уставился на тарелку перед ним, не хотел смотреть ей в глаза.

- Это серьезно? – тихо спросил Эрик, все так же, не поднимая взгляда.

- Да, думаю да. Эрик, это еще не все, - он сжал руку в кулак, стараясь сдержать эмоции, его ждет еще один удар. – Это Райан.

Эрик так сильно сжал руки, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Райан. Он представлял мужчину, с которым Келли могла быть счастлива, своего соперника, много раз, но он никогда даже близко не был похож на Райана Вулфа. Что кривить душой, он никогда не видел в нем соперника, еще когда встречался с Натальей и знал, что у Вулфу она тоже нравится. Это не изменилось и теперь.

Келли и Эрик сидели в полной тишине, она терпеливо ждала, когда он скажет что-нибудь.

- Ты счастлива? – наконец спрашивает Эрик, он поднимает голову и смотрит в ее красивые глаза.

- Да, - прозвучал искренний ответ. Эрик по ее глазам видел, что она не врала, не было никакого сомнения. А еще он мог увидеть сожаление в ее глазах. Келли жалела его.

- Прости, - прошептала Келли, ей было больно смотреть на Эрика и знать, что в его страданиях виновата она.

- Не зачем извиняться Кел, это твой выбор. – Келли ожидала, что это будет сложнее. Конечно, видеть его страдания было ужасно, но сам разговор прошел лучше, чем она представляла. «Время лечит» – успокаивала она себя.

- Я думаю, мне лучше уйти, - Эрик встал, надевая куртку, вечерами в Майами бывало холодно. Келли не останавливала его, ему нужно побыть одному, обдумать все.

Келли еще долго сидела там, в полном одиночестве. Она попросила упаковать их заказ для нее, и пошла домой. До дома Келли так и не дошла, а стояла перед дверью в квартиру Райана.

Он был ей нужен сейчас, как никогда раньше. Келли осталась на ночь. Полулежала в его кровати и смотрела как спит Райан. Она заснула под утро, удобно устроившись головой на его плече, прижимаясь к его теплому телу. Во сне Райан обнял ее за плечи, они так и спали до утра в объятиях друг друга.

Им еще многое нужно узнать и понять, и определенно их ждет еще много ночей в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
